Ina-Show-ma Eleven
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos! Este es un desquiciado programa de televisión... que no es tan desquiciado... ni se transmite en televisión... En este programa los personajes recibirán preguntas por parte de los espectadores... que en realidad son lectores... ¡ustedes!... si quieren participar, en el primer capítulo estan las reglas, ¡diviertanse preguntando tonterías a sus personajes favoritos!
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic está inspirado en otro que escribí aaaaaaños atrás, en la época que pertenecí al fandom de Full Metal Alchemist :') Si mal no recuerdo, se llamaba "Kyoko Neko no Show"... bueno era mi nombre en aquel entonces, no se me rían xD aqui soy , pero mi nick oficial es Nazrin Hikari Senbon (Abreviado. Nazuhika Senbon).

En aquel entonces tenía unos 13 años (ese fic lo escribí en 2011). Lo publiqué en foros dz, pero era distraida y olvidé registrarlo, por lo que me lo borraron ;u; ... No me gustaba el yaoi ni el yuri, bueno, eran mis inicios en el anime y no conocía muchas cosas que ahora me encantan (xD).

Ah... Uno cambia mucho con los años.

Dejando de lado mi melancolía, mantendré la mayoría de las leyes que este fic tenía, las reglas las pondré mas adelante, así que leanlas atentamente n_n

Por cierto, el personaje "Nazu" es su servidora aquí, mas que un OC, es una representación mía necesaria para seguir la idea original, espero no les desagrade. Quizas muchos de ustedes sepan que no me gusta muchos leer o escribir historias con OC, pero esta será una excepción.

Esperando que les agrade mucho, coloco el disclaimer y luego comienza la historia.

Inazuma eleven no es mío, si algún día consigo comprarlo, este disclaimer queda sin efecto.

-

Ina-Shou-ma Eleven

-

En medio de un escenario digno de un programa de concursos estadounidense, se encuentra una chica de 17 años, de ojos café y cabello castaño peinado con una coleta similar a la de Kazemaru. Trae puesto un uniforme escolar igual al que usan los personajes masculinos en la serie, con todo y los rayos amarillos en los brazos. Esta chica sostiene un micrófono en su mano derecha, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comienza a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Nazu, y a partir de ahora, seré la anfitriona de este desquiciado programa de televisión... que no es tan desquiciado... ni se transmite en televisión...

La chica se queda callada mientras un grillo hace su aparición, luego de un minuto de silencio, continúa como si nada.

-¡Pero eso es lo de menos! Como diría el buen Midorikawa Ryuuji "El tiempo es oro", por lo cual, es momento de traer a nuestros protagonistas, ¡Ayudante!

De una esquina misteriosa sale un chico cuyo rostro esta tapado por una bolsa de papel, en la cual está escrita la palabra "AYUDANTE" con marcador rojo. El chico, desafiando todas las leyes de la física del mundo de Inazuma Eleven (que tampoco son muchas) carga una caja de cincuenta veces su tamaño y la coloca en medio del escenario.

-¿Los libero? -el ayudante mira a la chica-  
-No, aun no

De la caja comienzan a salir varias voces conocidas, algunas llamando ayuda, otras preguntando el típico "¿dónde estamos", y una pidiendo una pelota de soccer.

-Esta bien, dejalos salir -la chica se aleja un poco- pero ten cuidado... ¿Los tienes atados, cierto?  
-Si, no se preocupe

El ayudante saca de la nada una palanca y abre la caja, dejando a los espectadores ver a todo el elenco de Inazuma Eleven amarrados adentro de la misma.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Kazemaru tenía los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa-  
-¡¿Qué nos van a hacer?! -Kabeyama temblaba de miedo-  
-¡SUELTENME, HIJOS DE P*TA! -Fudou estaba demasiado alterado-  
-¡Juguemos soccer!

Ante el último comentario, por segunda vez en el día todos se quedan en silencio, ni siquiera el grillo aparece ante aquel comentario tan poco acorde a la situación.

Era Endou, despues de todo.

-Permitanme explicarles -Nazu se para frente a ellos para hablarles- ustedes serán los personajes principales de un programa de televisión a partir de ahora  
-¡Pero no queremos! -dicen todos al unísono-  
-Pues que pena -la chica saca de su bolsillo una navaja- supongo que prefieren jugar con mi amiguito  
-¡¿Tu amigo juega soccer?!  
-Endou...

Si los chicos no estuvieran atados, posiblemente mas de uno de ellos se hubiera dado en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Solo obedezcan, no es tan malo como parece...  
-Eso dijeron la vez que se acabo el helado...  
-Midorikawa -Hiroto mira al peliverde- ¿qué tal si nos callamos y escuchamos lo que la señorita con la navaja que nos tiene atados quiere decir?  
-Eso es Hiroto, tu si sabes adaptarte a la situación. Miren, en este programa recibirán preguntas y uno que otro reto por parte de los espectadores... que en realidad son lectores... es un poco dificil de explicar  
-Creo que entiendo -Kidou hace su aparición- solo tenemos que hacer lo que ellos nos pidan ¿verdad?  
-Exactamente Kidou -Nazu le sonríe- es entretenimiento, asi que solo sean obedientes y no pasará nada malo  
-¿Nos vas a desatar? -Tobitaka mira un poco enojado- me molestan las cuerdas

Nazu duda por unos minutos, parece estar planeando algo.

-Solo si me prometen que no saldrán y que obedecerán lo que yo les diga

Todos los chicos asienten con la cabeza. Nazu utiliza su navaja para cortar las cuerdas, y una vez todos estan libres, se sientan en las sillas que se encontraban en el escenario.

-Muy bien. Ahora que ellos saben lo que tienen que hacer, es momento de explicarles a los lectores como funciona esto, a continuación les traigo las reglas, lean con atención

REGLAS

1. Todos los lectores tienen la oportunidad de enviar preguntas para los personajes mediante reviews, por favor nada de discusiones entre personas con criterios diferentes, se que hay fans del yaoi como los hay del straight, pero respeto sobre todo, cualquier comentario polémico o discriminador no será tomado en cuenta, eso como medida de seguridad.  
2. Los retos ESTAN LIMITADOS al PRIMER comentario tras la publicación de cada capítulo, esto es para que los capítulos no se retrasen a causa de demasiados retos. Revisaré esto en base a la hora de publicación y la hora de review.  
3. Cada capítulo tendrá un mínimo de dos y un máximo de diez preguntas, en caso de que llegaran mas, los iré dividiendo en nuevos capítulos.  
4. Cada usuario o invitado puede colocar hasta tres preguntas por capítulo. Las preguntas pueden ir dirigidas a cualquier personaje de la serie o a la anfitriona.  
5. Opcional. Pueden hacer preguntas vergonzosas, la idea principal del programa es una comedia-parodia, por lo cual ese tipo de preguntas le van como anillo al dedo.  
6. Solo la primera temporada de Inazuma Eleven, quizás haga un remake del go mas adelante, pero eso será cuando acabe los cuatro fanfics que tengo en progreso actualmente (contando este).

-Esas serían todas las reglas, espero ansiosamente sus preguntas. Eso es todo por hoy, ayudante, la canción de cierre.

Las cortinas del escenario se cierran, y se escucha un fragmento de cierta canción modificado por Nazu.

¡Umaku hanasanai kedo!  
¡Jishin mote omou yo!  
¡Ina-Sho-w-ma wa saikou!  
¡De saikyou!*

-

*Canción Original: Inazuma all stars/T Pistonz+KMC (son dos versiones distintas) - Saikou de Saikyou


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo se encuentra oscuro. Suena un redoble de tambores seguido por una melodía de estilo animado y brillante, acto seguido, se enciende un reflector dirigido hacia una chica de cabello castaño que se encuentra en medio del escenario.**

-¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por sus preguntas! apenas en un par de días conseguir tantas preguntas, no me lo esperaba... fue muy grato _-sonrisa alegre-_ el anterior capítulo fue apenas una introducción, por lo que legalmente este es el primer capítulo de ¡INA-SHOW-MA ELEVEN!

**Se ilumina por completo el escenario dejando ver a todo el elenco de la serie, todos sentados mirando a la cámara.**

-¡Saluden chicos!  
-Buenos días a todos _-dice el pequeño Fubuki-_ espero se diviertan mucho  
-Hola _-Fudou mira amenazadoramente a todos-_ mas les vale no preguntarme nada  
-Fudou eres un aburrido_ -Midorikawa sonrie-_ hola a todos, esperamos ansiosamente sus preguntas  
-Eres demasiado optimista _-Kazemaru le dedica una mirada de curiosidad-_ ¿no te preocupa que te pregunten algo muy íntimo?  
-B-buenos días _-Tachimukai tiembla nervioso-_ ¡E-es mi primera vez en televisión!  
-Pero este programa no se transmite en la televisión...

**Cri Cri Cri...**

**Nazu saca un cuaderno de quien sabe donde (eso pasa muy seguido aca ¿no?) y luego anota.**

-Debo deshacerme de la plaga de grillos... ¡Ayudante!  
-¡Si!  
-¡Las preguntas! ¡ahora!  
-Me pregunto que nos tocara _-Fubuki sonreía con emoción-_  
-Podría ser cualquier cosa... _-Kido se acomodó las gafas_- se ve interesante

**El ayudante corre fuera del set y regresa rapidamente con varios papeles en la mano. Tan pronto llega le entrega las preguntas a Nazu.**

-¡Y sin mas preámbulos! ¡Comencemos! nuestro primer review es de Maite, y dice:

**"Holaa :)) Creo que soy la primera por lo que pondre retos :3**  
**1. Reto a Fudou y Kidou a besarse ;)**  
**2. Reto a Midorikawa a estar 1 dia sin helado.**  
**3. Reto a Fusuuke a que se disfrace de un adorable Neko por un cap :3**

**Y si no soy la primera aqui traigo las preguntas:**  
**1. Para Fudou: ¿Te casas conmigo?**  
**2. Para Endou: ¿Porque esa insana obsesion por el Fútbol?**  
**3. Para Kidou: Entiendo lo de las gafas pero... ¿Porque llevas la capa?**

**Saludos Mai**  
**PD: Me encanta tu fic :3"**

-¿EEEHHH?

**El grito de Kidoy y Fudou se hace escuchar por todo el vecindario, ambos se quedan estupefactos y entran a la defensiva.**

-¡P-pero si es ilegal que nos secuestres de este modo!_ -Kidou estaba muy alterado-_  
-¡Si! ¡TE MATARÉ SI TE ATREVES A OBLIGARME!

**La cara de Fudou daba miedo, tenía una mirada asesina y una clara mueca de ira, pero esto no iba a ser suficiente para evitar el reto.**

-Ustedes prometieron que obedecerían..._ -Nazu los mira algo irritada-_ ademas, es solo un beso, no es como si...  
-¡NO! _-los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo-_  
-Mmh... este es un problema _-Nazu toma su mentón, pensativa-_ oh ¡ya se!, si mal no recuerdo, Kidou, a pesar de que fueron adoptados por distintas familias, tu y Haruna son hermanos ¿cierto?  
-Si...  
-Muy bien, entonces dejemos que Haruna-chan tome el reto por ti...  
-Sobre mi maldito cadaver

**Si la mirada de Fudou minutos atras era bastante aterradora, la mirada de Kidou se pone miles de veces peor.**

-P-pero alguien debe cumplir el reto... y no creo que a Haruna-chan le moleste  
-No es molestia_ -Haruna sonreía-_ si mi hermano realmente no quiere...  
-Fudou, besame

**._.**

**Debido a la agresiva y malhablada respuesta que le da Fudou, vamos a censurar esta parte poniendo un pequeño sketch cómico de inazuma.**

-Ne, Fuyuka _-Midorikawa habla con Fuyuka-_ ¿a que sabe el helado de zanahoria?  
-¿H-helado de zanahoria...?  
-Es que a Tsunami le diste gelatina de zanahoria y dijo que era deliciosa  
-No se si se puede hacer hela...  
-¡Bueno entonces espero mi helado! ¡gracias!

**Ahora que ya ha pasado lo peor, volvemos con el programa.**

**Fudou está atado en una silla, a su lado se encuentra Kidou aun un poco nervioso, traga saliva y luego dice.**

-¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?  
-Vamos Kidou, no está tan mal, si le quitas esa mala actitud y le aumentas cabello, estaría bueno  
-No se si entiendes la situación, Nazu...  
-Solo haganlo de una vez y así podemos pasar al siguiente reto...

**Kidou se fue acercando de a poco a Fudou, este aun lo maldecía por lo bajo y trataba de evitarlo a pesar de estar atado, para apresurar un poco las cosas, Nazu decide intervenir.**

-... Y cuando acaben los retos, las preguntas y el programa acabe, jugaremos soccer  
-¡SOCCER!

**Endou salta sobre Kidou para apresurarlo, e inmediatamente cae encima de Fudou, con un beso bastante doloroso que le lastimó ligeramente el labio.**

-¡Ademas de marica, bestia! ¡MUERETE KIDOU!  
-¡No lo soy! ¡ademas Endou me empujó!  
-¡Apurense para jugar soccer!

**Mientras ellos tres seguían discutiendo a su modo, Nazu decide dejarlos a un lado del estudio para continuar con el siguiente reto.**

-Muy bien, el siguiente reto es para Midorikawa, un día sin helado  
-¿Ehh?

**Midorikawa pone su cara de cachorrito abandonado combinada con un adorable puchero.**

-¿Ni un solo helado?  
-Nop  
-¿Y si es de otro sabor?  
-Nop  
-¿Gelato?  
-Es lo mismo, Midorikawa  
-¿Yogurt congelado?  
-Mido, no insistas  
-¿Nieve?  
-Mido... basta  
-¿Gelatina congelada...?  
-¡QUE NO! _-pensamientos-_ *diablos, se ve muy tierno*

**Con cara de cachorrito regañado, Midorikawa se va a una esquina a llorar.**

-Y el era el que mas emocionado estaba..._ -Suzuno lo miró con una mirada fría-_  
-Por lo menos no tiene que disfrazarse de neko... _-Nazu traía un traje en sus manos-_

-No creo que puedas negarte, sabes las reglas Suzuno  
-Damelo y acabemos con esto de una vez

**Suzuno se va a cambiar a los vestidores (si, el set tiene vestidores tambien... con cámaras, pero esa es otra historia). Para no perder tiempo, Nazu continúa con las preguntas.**

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos con las preguntas! ¡La primera es para Fudou!  
-En serio me odian, ¿cierto?  
-Ya superalo Fudou, no fue tan malo  
-Tengo roto el maldito labio, estúpida  
-La pregunta es _-ignorándolo-_ ¿Te casarías con Maite?  
-No pienso casarme con nadie que me haga pasar por semejante trauma  
-Oh Fudou, si ni siquiera la conoces aun... Quizás sea bonita y te arrepientas  
-Cualquier persona que me irrite esta en mi lista negra, incluyéndote Nazu...  
-Gracias _-irritada-_ Bueno, creo que Fudou esta de mal humor... así que continuemos con las preguntas, esta es para Endou  
-¿Me llamaste? _-Endou apareció de la nada con una pelota de soccer-_  
-¿De donde sacaste esa pelota?  
-Del mismo lugar del que tu sacas todas las cosas misteriosas que has usado en el programa  
-... ... ... No diré nada al respecto... ... ...  
-¿Vamos a jugar soccer? ¿ya es hora?  
-No Endou, aun no  
-¿Cuánto falta?  
-No mucho, solo responde a tu pregunta, tiene que ver con el soccer  
-¡Soccer!  
-Muy bien, dice "¿Porque esa insana obsesion por el Fútbol?"

Endou toma aire durante cerca a dos segundos, sus ojos se iluminan y comienza a explicar.

-Es que el soccer es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ademas de ser lo mas divertido del mundo y me une con mis amigos que tambien juegan soccer porque el soccer es lo mejor del mundo mundial y a todos debería gustarles el soccer por siempre porque es lo mejor de lo mejor y nada se puede comparar a algo tan maravilloso y unico ademas de ser estupendo y divertido y superasombroso como nuestro equipo de soccer que es el mejor de todos porque a todos nos gusta el soccer y ademas...  
-¿Endou?  
-¡EL SOCCER ES EL MEJOR DEPORTE QUE EXISTE POR QUE ES LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR Y...!  
-¡Te estas quedando sin aire!

A pesar que Endou se pone morado, no deja de explicar las dos millones de razones por las que le gusta el soccer, mencionando la palabra soccer cerca a doce mil veces, finalmente termina desmayándose y los demas deciden dejarlo descansar para continuar con las preguntas.

-Bueno... eso fue... digno de Endou... _-Una gotita de sudor se resbalaba por la cabeza de Nazu-_ Sigamos con las preguntas... esta es para Kidou "Entiendo lo de las gafas pero... ¿Porque llevas la capa?"  
-Pues, se ve genial ¿no creen?  
-¿Solo es por eso? ¿no tiene ningun significado especial?  
-Es que de pequeño me gustaban los comics de superheroes, y muchos llevaban esta misma capa... Y pensé "yo tambien quiero ser genial" y ahora lo soy ¿cierto?  
-Emmh... _-Nazu lo mira confundida-_ Sii, claaaro... vamos con el siguiente review, este es de SakuYuri-chan

**"Pondre mis preguntas:**  
**1.- Fubuki: ¿Te casas conmigo? *Aura de: "Si dices que no, conocerás mi lado yandere"***  
**2.- Goenji: ¿Cuantos litros de gel usas para tu cabello?**  
**3.- Kido: ¿Por que eres tan sobreprotector con Haruna?**

**Eso seria todo, espero contii con ansias."**

-Al menos esto parece mas normal _-Fudou suspiró aliviado-_  
-Solo lo dices porque no te involucra a ti _-Kidou se desinfectaba la herida de su labio mientras le respondía-_  
-Bueno, vamos_ -Nazu busca con la mirada a Fubuki-_ ¿qué dices, Fubuki?  
-¿Qué es Yandere? _-Fubuki inclina la cabeza curioso-_  
-Yandere es... bueno, no creo que sea necesario que lo sepas, solo dile a SayuYuri si te casarás con ella  
-A mi me gusta SayuYuri-chan _-sonríe-_ pero quisiera conocerla un poco mejor primero, pienso que lo mas importante antes de casarse es estar seguro que se ama al otro y viceversa...  
-Eso fue... tan tierno _-Nazu se sonroja-_ Ammg... cofcofcof... siguiente pregunta... Goenji, ¿cuántos litros de gel usas para tu cabello?  
-No muchos _-Goenji se queda pensativo-_ A lo mas unos tres al día, nada fuera de lo usual  
-Goenji_ -Nazu lo mira estupefacta-_ lo veas por donde lo veas, no es normal usar tres litros de gel al día...  
-¿En serio? yo creí que todos lo hacían, ademas me queda genial  
-Creo que Kidou no es el único excéntrico aqui despues de todo...  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada Goenji, nada... sigamos con las preguntas... esta va para Kidou, ¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotector con Haruna?

**Nazu comienza a buscar a Kidou con la mirada, no lo encontraba por ningun lado en absoluto, sin embargo, no logra encontrar ni un solo ratro del chico de rastas.**

-Que raro... Juraría que estaba por aquí... hace apenas unos minutos...  
-Haruna tampoco esta por aquí... _-Kazemaru se pone a ayudar a Nazu-_ Me pregunto que están haciendo...

**Entre todos los chicos, comienza la busqueda de Kidou de un lado a otro, finalmente, lo encuentran intentando golpear al camarógrafo (quien por cierto, traía encima una bolsa de papel con las palabras "Camarógrafo uno" escritas con marcador), quien tiembla de miedo mientras que Haruna intenta detener a Kidou.**

-¿Qué pasa aquí? _-Nazu sostiene de los brazos a Kidou-_  
-¡E-El dice que no quiere que Haruna aparezca frente a la cámara, dice que soy un pervertido solo porque accidentalmente me enfoqué en ella por dos minutos mientras me ataba las agujetas!  
-¡El está acosándola! _-Kidou estaba rojo de la rabia-_  
-¡N-no es así, onii-chan! ¡el solo hace su trabajo!  
-Es verdad, no tienes porque alterarte así_ -Nazu trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón-_ puedes golpearlo despues de responder mi pregunta  
-¿Eh?_ -el camarógrafo comienza a temblar-_ ¡No sea mala, Nazu-san! ¡ayudeme!  
-El show debe continuar Camarografo Uno, y si es necesario, debe haber sacrificios  
-Nazu-san... _-el camarografo seguía temblando-_  
-Kidou, ¿por qué eres tan sobreprotector con Haruna?  
-¡No soy sobreprotector! ¡Es que el mundo esta lleno de pervertidos!

**Nadie sabía que responder frente a eso, así que simplemente se quedan callados y de a poco comienzan a alejarse de el sin hacer ningun otro comentario. Siempre recordarán a Camarógrafo uno por su sacrificio...**

-¡Siguiente review! _-Nazu parecía haber olvidado todo lo que pasó la última hora-_ ¡Este viene de Fran!

**"Fubuki: ¿quién es tu mejor amigo del Raimon?**  
**Gouenji: ¿cómo soportas a Endou sin darle balonazos a cada momento?**  
**Nezu-chan (puedo decirte así, ¿cierto?): ¿qué harías si terminan, no se, destruyendo el set a balonazos?**

**Muy bueno el fic."**

-Parece que la gente me busca mucho_ -Fubuki sonrie-_ mi mejor amigo de Raimon es Someoka-san, a pesar que al principio no le agradaba, confió en mi para ser el delantero del equipo... pero tambien me agradan todos los demas, como Goenji-san que es un gran amigo mío  
-No se por que _-Nazu parece conmovida-_ todo lo que dice Fubuki me parece tan... tierno... ammh... sigamos con la pregunta para Goenji... ¿cómo soportas a Endou sin darle balonazos a cada momento?  
-Años de práctica... y sobre todo... mucha _-se acerca a la cámara_- MUUCHA paciencia  
-Eres increible Goenji... deberían darte el premio nobel a la paciencia... la siguiente pregunta es para mi... y si se atreven a destruir mi preciado set...

**Caen un montón de truenos y comienza a llover, como música de fondo se escucha una canción de piano con un toque aterrador, la cual pone nerviosos a todos los presentes.**

-...No dejaré que vuelvan a jugar soccer...  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-Ya despertaste ¿verdad? ¿estás mejor, Endou?  
-NO NO NO, nunca nunca nunca, nadie hará daño a su set nunca, nunca jamas jamas nunca... soccer... nadie se mete con el soccer...

**Endou se pone en posición fetal y comienza a balancearse en el suelo mientras repetía lo anterior una y otra vez.**

-Ya lo traumaste_ -Kazemaru lo mira preocupado-_ no se que da mas miedo, lo que dijiste o el hecho de que si lo haces el lado oscuro de Endou podría despertar y vengarse del culpable...  
-Solo déjalo allí, y portense bien... vamos con el siguiente review, este es de LittleTwii

**"interesante... bien dejare mis preguntas:D**  
**kazemaru, cuales son tus sentimientois hacia Endo?**  
**Fubuki, cual es tu tecnica para conquistar a las chicas?**  
**esas son todas xD"**

-Solo somos amigos..._ -Kazemaru comienza a responder-_ El es alguien muy confiable, cuando no tenía amigos, el se acercó a mi con una pelota de soccer, nuestra amistad es algo muy especial...  
-¡Aun que en realidad solo necesitaba alguien para jugar en ese momento!_ -Endou sonrió-_  
-Realmente sabes arruinar el momento, Endou  
-¿Eh? _-Endou no entiende la indirecta-_ ¿de qué hablas?  
-Nada... Nada en absoluto _-Kazemaru sonríe deprimido-_  
-Kazemaru... no te deprimas_ -Nazu apoya su mano en el hombro de Kazemaru-_ Tienes tantos amigos maravillosos, Endou es el único idiota...  
-Si, tienes razón  
-¡Oigan! _-Endou despega sus ojos de su balón-_ ¡Son pentágonos los que están en la pelota! ¡no me di cuenta antes!  
-Me sorprende que mirándola así a diario no te dieras cuenta _-le resbala una gotita por la cabeza-_ bueno, han sido once preguntas por hoy, así que **el review de canon888 quedará pendiente para el próximo capítulo**... por cierto,** tomaré sus retos, así que los siguientes reviews serán solo preguntas ¿vale?** Eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de Ina-show-ma eleven! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Las cortinas del escenario se cierran, y se escucha un fragmento de cierta canción modificado por Nazu, cantada por un neko Suzuno (aww... adorable) y un Midorikawa deprimido (tan... tierno)**

¡Umaku hanasanai kedo!  
¡Jishin mote omou yo!  
¡Ina-Sho-w-ma wa saikou!  
¡De saikyou!


	3. Chapter 3

**En medio de la oscuridad se escucha un bullicio bastante escandaloso, tan pronto como se enciende la luz, se puede ver un cuerpo en medio del escenario rodeado por un líquido rojo.**

-¡¿Midorikawa?!_ -Nazu se acerca al cuerpo-_ ¿cómo pasó esto?  
-He...  
-¿Sigues vivo? dime, ¿quien lo hizo?  
-He.. hela...  
-¿Ella? _-Nazu apunta a Haruna-_  
-¡No fui yo! _-Haruna se enoja por la acusación-_  
-¡Helado!

**Midorikawa se levanta y comienza a atacarlos a todos al tiempo que Nazu corre desesperada de un lado a otro buscando algo.**

-¡Alguien debe darle un helado a Mido! _-Nazu estaba desesperada-_ ¡Ayuda!

**Nazu estaba a punto de ser atrapada cuando aparece Hiroto salvando el día.**

-Hiroto... me trajiste...  
-Perdona Mido, no pude encontrar tu sabor favorito _-le da una caja de helado-_ vamos, come cuanto quieras  
-Gracias_ -Midorikawa toma su helado y comienza a devorarlo-_ Thhe qqquieroo Hirooo  
-Uff uff_ -Nazu se esconde detras de Hiroto-_ te debo una  
-No te preocupes, por cierto ¿qué es eso rojo en la ropa de Midorikawa?  
-Es que cuando acabó su reto se fue directo a la heladera, pero no encontró nada de helado y se le cayó encima una botella de ketchup _-Nazu explica-_ y luego buscó hasta quedar totalmente agotado y desmayarse en el suelo  
-¿Me tardé tanto? _-Hiroto se ve preocupado-_  
-Tranquilo, ya paso, vayan a sus lugares y comencemos con el programa ¿vale?  
-Esta bien

**Todos se acomodan en sus lugares, y luego de que el ayudante limpiara el ketchup del piso, Nazu se acomoda en medio del escenario para dar inicio al programa.**

-¡Bienvenidos todos al nuevo capítulo de Ina-show-ma eleven! ¡Hoy como siempre espero les guste mucho nuestro programa! ¡Vamos chicos, saluden también!  
-Hola _-Kazemaru saluda amable-_  
-Oh Kazemaru _-Nazu lo mira alegre-_ veo que ya te acostumbras  
-Pues yo no _-Fudou mira amenazadoramente a Nazu-_ el día que me acostumbre les saldrán alas a los balones de Endou y se irán volando  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡No te acostumbres Fudou! ¡Yo quiero a mis balones!

**Creo que todos sabemos quien dijo lo último.**

-Emh... Bueno, sin mas retrasos, comencemos con el review que deje pendiente de canon888, y dice:

**"Reto para Endou y Kazemaru: tenéis que besaros XD**  
**Para Endou: te casarias con un balón de fútbol?**  
**Para Fudou: porque eres maleducado y calvo?**  
**Sayo, eso es todo"**

-¿Por qué tantos retos sobre besos? _-Kazemaru ya no parece tan calmado-_ ¿es que nadie puede retarme a, no se, correr quinientos kilometros? lo haría, en serio  
-Vamos Kaze, todos sabemos que quieres  
-¡No es cierto! _-Kazemaru se pone rojo-_  
-Kazemaru quiere a Endou _-Nazu comienza a cantar-_  
-¡No es cierto!_ -Natsumi se entromete-_  
-Natsumi quiere a Endou_ -ahora la mitad de los personajes canta con Nazu-_  
-¡El soccer ama a Endou! _-Endou se entromete-_  
-¡Ya, ya! ¡asi no es divertido!_ -Nazu hace un puchero-_ vamos con el reto de una vez

**Kazemaru se acerca a Endou y le quita la pelota de soccer de entre las manos, luego acerca su rostro al del fanático del soccer, quien hacía un berrinche.**

-¿Por qué me quitas mi pelota? _-Endou hace un puchero-_  
-Te la devolveré con una condición_ -Kazemaru se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de Endou-_  
-Yo..._ -aun siendo Endou, lo último lo pone nervioso-_  
-Callate primero _-Kazemaru le dedica una mirada seductora con su ojo-_ sshh... ¿me obedecerás?

**Todos los chicos y chicas que miraban la escena se quedan sonrojados por alguna razón, especialmente Nazu que ni siquiera era fanática de la pareja, por la cabeza de todos pasaba un mismo pensamiento...**

**"Endou, eres un maldito suertudo"**

-Si...  
-Acércate un poco más...

**Endou cierra los ojos y siente los labios de Kazemaru en su frente, todos los que miraban la escena quedan un poco decepcionados al ver cual era el plan de Kazemaru.**

-Ahora dame uno tu, aquí

**Kazemaru levanta parte de su flequillo indicando su mejilla, Endou le da un beso suave y luego su amigo mira satisfecho a Nazu.**

-Con eso debería bastar, ¿cierto?  
-Yo... _-Nazu seguía sonrojada-_ s... supongo, sigamos por favor... la siguiente era para Endou, ¿te casarías con un balón de futbol?...

**Durante unos minutos Endou seguía callado, luego de que se le pasara el shock, reacciona ante la palabra clave.**

-¡Balón de futbol!  
-Si, ¿te casarías con uno?  
-Por supuesto que si, aunque mi madre dijo que es ilegal en este país, por eso en el FFI pregunté a todos si conocían algún país donde fuera legal casarse con una pelota  
-Creí que estabas bromeando _-Fidio lo mira con una gotita en su cabeza-_ con que era por eso...  
-Yo pensé que era por molestar _-Ichinose también lo mira-_ y para colmo se lo preguntó a todos  
-Hasta a mi_ -Teres tenía la misma expresión que los anteriores dos-_ tienes problemas, Endou  
-¿Hice algo malo?_ -Endou los mira confundido-_  
-Olvidalo Endou _-Nazu apoya un brazo en su hombro-_ es demasiado complejo para ti... Supongo que seguiremos con las preguntas, la siguiente iba para Fudou... eh, antes que lo olvide, conste que la pregunta no la hago yo  
-Pff... como si eso fuera a cambiar el nivel al que te desprecio  
-Yo tambien, Fudou... y me pregunto lo mismo que canon, ¿por qué eres maleducado y calvo?  
-¡Que yo no soy calvo! ¡es un estilo de peinado!  
-No ha negado lo de ser maleducado...  
-¡Es que ustedes no saben lo que es tener estilo!, muchos se han quejado desde que me corte así el cabello, es la moda, yo solo quiero verme genial  
-Pues no te esta resultando...  
-¿Qué dijiste? _-Fudou mira amenazadoramente a Nazu-_  
-Que te queda estupendo, pero deberías hacerlo crecer un poco de todos lados, quizas con pelo largo te verías menos amenazador  
-Asi no tiene sentido _-Fudou sonríe-_ mi mechón es lo mejor del mundo

**Todos quedan mirando al egolatra de Fudou que presume su mechón durante un largo rato mas, aprovechando, Nazu decide ir a por un refresco a la heladera, cuando regresa, Fudou ya se había ido así que decide continuar.**

-El siguiente review _-Nazu le da un sorbo a su refresco_- es de FernyGoenji y dice:

**"Hola!**  
**Mis preguntas...**  
**1. Para Goenji: Porque siempre llegas tarde?... y te casarías conmigo?**  
**2. Para Mido: Porque te gusta (encanta) el helado? y cual es tu sabor favorito? te invito uno**  
**3. Para Fubuki: Me enseñarías a hacer snowboarding?**

**PD: Me encanta el fic :D"**

-Ahora que lo pienso_ -Nazu coloca su mano en su mentón-_ ¿dónde está Goenji? no lo he visto en todo el día...  
-Ayer estaba aquí _-Kidou analiza la situación-_ y es practicamente imposible escapar de este set sin permiso de Nazu  
-¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Le di permiso ayer para ir a ver a Yuuka!... ¡Pero dijo que estaría aquí antes de que comenzara el programa!  
-Siento el retraso_ -Goenji hace su entrada triunfal-_ aqui estoy  
-Menos mal _-Nazu suspira aliviada_- tu pregunta es ¿por qué siempre llegas tarde?  
-¡No siempre llego tarde!  
-¡P-pero acabas de hacerlo...!  
-Pues eso... yo...  
-Ademas prometiste que vendrías tan pronto dejaras a Yuuka en su colegio...  
-Es que si la llevé y luego... un crío la estaba molestando...  
-¿Eh?

**_Flashback_**

_Goenji está en la puerta del colegio de Yuuka, y luego de que su pequeña hermanita le diera un beso en la mejilla y prometiera portarse bien, la deja ingresar al lugar mientras la mira desde una distancia prudente._

_Cuando ella estaba por entrar, un niño de su misma edad se acerca a ella y comienzan a conversar, Yuuka parecía bastante alegre y Goenji comienza a molestarse de a poco. Sin que nadie lo viera, se esconde cerca a unos arbustos para verlos mas de cerca._

_Pero es descubierto minutos despues por uno de los profesores del colegio, es llevado hasta la dirección y reprendido por ingresar a un colegio ajeno, a pesar que su hermana era alumna, eso no le daba derecho de andar merodeando en pleno colegio. Promete no volverlo a hacer (por tercera vez ese mes) y luego lo dejan ir con una advertencia._

**_Fin flashback_**

-Y eso fué lo que pasó  
-Goenji... creo que eso contesta a nuestra pregunta... vamos a la siguiente que era para tí, ¿te casarías con FernyGoenji?  
-Lo siento, pero me temo que no tendría suficiente tiempo para dedicarle a un matrimonio, ando entrenando con el equipo de soccer, los estudios, y tengo a una hermana menor a la que debo proteger de este mundo lleno de pervertidos y gente con malas intenciones  
-No se por que, me esperaba lo último... ¿Qué manía tienen por rechazar las propuestas de matrimonio de las chicas que comentan?... bueno, sigamos... ¡Midorikawa!

**Midorikawa aparece con su cara cubierta con chispitas de colores y acompañado por Hiroto, quien iba cargando un par de bolsas repletas de helado de todos los sabores y colores.**

-¿De dónde han sacado eso? _-Nazu los mira sorprendida-_  
-De la nevera secreta que escondías debajo del set  
-¿Cómo la han encontrado?  
-No subestimes el olfato especial de Mido para el helado _-Hiroto sonríe-_ parece que tuviera un sexto sentido para esas cosas  
-Es... increible...  
-Ñam ñam... ¿me llamabas? _-Midorikawa sigue comiendo mientras habla-_ ñam ñam  
-Si, hay una pregunta para tí, ¿por qué te encanta el helado?  
-Cuando me preguntan eso me pregunto... ¿hay alguien que pueda no disfrutar de aquella suave y fría contextura fusionada con sabores dulces y frutales deslizándose por su lengua de a poco? ¿es que acaso existe un ser inmune a los encantos de un brillante y cremoso helado cubierto por pequeñas chispas de colores o quizas incluso chocolate?...

**Todos en el set comienzan a babearse de a poco, mirando hacia la bolsa que traía Hiroto en la mano.**

-Deja de provocarnos antojo, ya entendimos... ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?  
-Pistacho _-Midorikawa sonríe de oreja a oreja-_ me recuerda al color de mi cabello y es delicioso, deberían probarlo, ¡pero no toquen el mío! ¡es mío!  
-¿El helado es tuyo?  
-Si es mío  
-¿Y las chispitas?  
-¡Tambien son mías!  
-¿ Y... _-Nazu decide molestarlo-_ Hiroto es tuyo?  
-¡Claro que Hiroto es mío...!  
-¿¡Eh!?... Midorikawa... _-Hiroto se sonroja un poco-_ no sabía que tú...  
-Digo, ¡no no! perdón perdón, cuando hablo de helado me emociono de mas...  
-Me di cuenta _-Nazu sonríe-_ bueno, FernyGoenji dijo que te invitará un helado  
-¿En serio? _-los ojos de Midorikawa se iluminan-_ ¡Gracias, FernyGoenji!  
-Mientras Midorikawa sigue comiendo su helado, vamos a por la siguiente pregunta que es para Fubuki  
-¿Si? _-Fubuki se acerca sonriendo-_ espero ansioso su pregunta Ferny-san  
-¿Le enseñarías snowboarding a FernyGoenji?  
-Por supuesto que si, en seguida busco mi tabla_ -Fubuki va a buscar su tabla-_ comenzare tan pronto la encuentre, espero poder enseñarle bien  
-Chicos como Midorikawa o Fubuki son tan tiernos... no como cierto calvo  
-¡¿Qué?! _-Fudou mira a Nazu-_  
-No hablo de ti, despues de todo tu no eres calvo, oh no no...  
-Mas te vale, Nazu...  
-Continuando con los reviews, este es el último de hoy y es de Maite Princess the Ripper y dice:

**"Holaaa, yo otra vez :3**  
**Lo siento muchoo Fudou pero no me pongas en tu lista negra plis :3**  
**Suzuno no te quejes se que amas ir de neko**  
**Y aqui mis preguntas:**  
**1. Fubu-chan ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿Porque eres tan adorable?**  
**2. Para Goenji, ¿Porque arreglas los problemas y las preocupaciones de tus compañeros de equipo a balonazos?**  
**3. Para Tsunami, ¿Sientes algo por Touko?**  
**Y bueno, siento lo de antes Fudou pero no pense que acabariais dañados jejeje perdonameee *pone carrita de cachorrita abandonada***  
**Y Mido, te rregalare un helado tamaño XXL por cumplir el reto jejejej**  
**PD: Sigo amando el fic xD"**

-Claro que puedes llamarme así _-Fubuki aparece con su tabla de snowboarding-_ y no creo ser adorable, solo trato de ser amable con todos porque los quiero  
-Awww...  
-Nazu-san, necesito su permiso para salir del set e ir a enseñar a Ferny-san  
-Claro que puedes salir _-saca un control de su bolsillo y presiona un botón-_ suerte, Fubuki, ¡esfuerzate!  
-¡Si! ¡seguro que será muy divertido!

**Fubuki sale por la puerta del set con su tabla de snowboarding para ir a enseñarle a Ferny, mientras tanto, en el set Fudou le dedica una mirada asesina a Nazu.**

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? _-dice Nazu, dirigiéndose a Fudou-_ se disculpó ¿sabes?  
-Como si a mi me bastara con una disculpa, ademas ella no va a pagar mi terapia luego de esto  
-Lo dices como si hubiera sido demasiado grave  
-¡Lo fue! ¡tienes idea de como se siente besar a ese bastardo imbecil!  
-No creo que bese mal...

-...

-¿Qué? solo soy sincera  
-Olvidalo Nazu, pero no olvides que yo nunca olvido nada  
-Menudo trabalenguas, ¿eh, Fudou? solo perdonala y te prometo que durante todo un capítulo pediré que nadie te deje retos ni preguntas  
-No suena tan mal... sabes negociar...  
-¿Lo ves? así que perdonala ¿si?  
-Solo porque quiero descansar de estas tonterías por un día como menos, esta bien... la perdono... ¡pero a Nazu no la perdonaré!  
-Ya ya, entendí, bueno dejemos tus conflictos de lado y sigamos con las preguntas, esta va para Goenji, ¿por qué arreglas los problemas y preocupaciones de tus compañeros de equipo a balonazos?  
-Yo no hago eso  
-Goenji... debes ser sincero...  
-Es que de otro modo sería considerado falta y me podrían poner tarjeta roja  
-... ¿Eh? ... Supongo que en la cancha tiene sentido pero... ¿y cuando lo haces afuera?  
-La costumbre...  
-Cada vez encuentro mas excentricidades en este equipo... ¡Tsunami!  
-¡Aqui estoy!  
-Aqui hay una pregunta para ti, ¿sientes algo por Touko?  
-¿Touko? mmh... si tuviera que decidir si siento o no algo por ella...  
-¿Si?  
-¡Me gusta su gorro! ¡Es azul y me recuerda al mar!

**Todos se quedan mirándolo con el mismo pensamiento en mente... "Es Tsunami, despues de todo".**

-¿Y no te gusta de un modo mas... _-Nazu iba a decir normal, pero prefirió cambiar la palabra-_ romántico?  
-¡El mar es romance! ¿sabes? ¡no hay nada mas romántico que un paseo por la playa! ¡y surfear!  
-¿Debería sentirme halagada? _-Touko lo mira confundida-_  
-Esto..._ -Nazu no sabe que decir-_ ¡Midorikawa, Maite dice que te regalará un helado gigante!  
-¡Siii!  
-Veo que hoy todos te regalan helado, siendo así, lo de ayer no estuvo tan mal ¿cierto?  
-... -_mirada oscura-_ no quiero volver a pasar por algo asi JAMAS  
-... _-asustada-_ E...entendido... creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos a los que les gusta mi fic, y espero sacarles muchas risas ahora y por siempre. Nos leemos luego!

**Las cortinas del escenario se cierran, y se escucha un fragmento de cierta canción modificado por Nazu, esta vez interpretado por Endou y Tsunami.**

¡Umaku hanasanai kedo!  
¡Jishin mote omou yo!  
¡Sakka to umi wa saikou!  
¡De saikyou!

-¡Esperen! tenían que decir Ina-show-ma eleven  
-Pero el soccer es lo mejor  
-Y el mar...  
-Arruinaron mi canción _-llora-_ ¡malvados!


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre, las luces se encuentran apagadas, el primer reflector que se enciende apunta hacia Nazu, quien dice.**

-¡Ayudantel! ¡Te he dicho que tanta luz me lastima los ojos!

**Ehehe... Bueno, luego de bajar un poco la intensidad de la luz, el programa comienza como debería ser.**

-¡Hola! ¡Les he traido un nuevo capítulo de Ina-show-ma eleven! ¡vamos chicos, saluden!  
-Ya va siendo nuestro turno de aparecer ¿no crees?  
-Lo siento Nagumo, pero es que hasta ahora no han habido preguntas para algunos personajes y...  
-Lo sabía, nadie me quiere_ -Tachimukai se va a una esquina a llorar-_  
-¿Eh?_ -Nazu se comienza a preocupar-_ ¡que no es eso! ¡es que los quieren tanto que prefieren no molestarlos!  
-Yo tambien quisiera una pregunta o un reto _-Toramaru se acerca a Nazu-_ ¿aun no hay nada para mi?  
-Waa... _-Nazu busca con la mirada algo a su alrededor-_ ¡hey Kidou, diles algo!  
-¿Yo? Pero...  
-¡¿Eres un estratega verdad?! ¡Diles algo para distraerlos o no se!  
-Ese no es el trabajo de un estra...  
-¡Solo hazlo!  
-Ya, ya, no te enojes... ¿Y si organizamos un evento especial para los personajes que quieren preguntas?  
-¡Ya se! ¡Organicemos un evento especial para los personajes que quieren preguntas!  
-Pero acabo de decirlo yo...  
-¡Muy bien, formense aquí los que quieran participar!

**En la fila que organizó Nazu se encuentran Tachimukai, Toramaru, Nagumo, Aphrodite, Sakuma, Saginuma y por alguna extraña razón Endou...**

-¡Pero si a ti ya te han dado preguntas!  
-¿No era la fila de los que querían jugar soccer?  
-Endou...  
-Hay gente que solo escucha lo que quiere escuchar _-Midorikawa apareció con una frase de acuerdo a la situación-_  
-Pues si, definitivamente, Endou, ve a jugar soccer a otro lado, ¿vale?  
-¡Si!  
-Muy bien, ahora vamos a ponerles un letrero a nuestros niños necesitados

**Con una cartulina y un marcador que, como siempre, aparecen de la nada, Nazu escribe "Hacemos lo que sea por una pregunta o un reto, desde preguntas bobas hasta preguntas no muy inocentes, estamos dispuestos a todo".**

-Nazu... _-Kidou mira el letrero preocupado_- ¿no estas siendo un poco... drástica... ?  
-Pero ellos quieren preguntas, ¿no?  
-Si pero... lo de "no muy inocentes" me preocupa  
-No es para tanto, ademas Haruna no esta en el grupo asi que tu tranquilo  
-Ya les he dicho que Haruna no es la única que me preocupa, yo protejo a todas las señoritas de este mundo de pervertidos...  
-Si, lo que tu digas... En fin, ahora que solucionamos temporalmente el problema de nuestros niños que ruegan por preguntas  
-¡Oye! _-Nagumo la mira enojado-_ ¡Yo solo quería saber si tenía alguna!  
-Vamos con los reviews que nos llegaron estos días, este es de Canon888 y dice:

**"Me ha encantado el cap,**  
**Preguntas:**  
**Para Kidou: porque te has vestido de superman?**  
**Para Endou: porque eres tan tonto?**  
**Para Hiroto: te gusta Mido?**  
**Reto:**  
**Para Kazemaru: te reto a que te pongas patines con cuchilla para hielo en la pista de atletismo y des 4 vueltas patinando "**

-Joo, Kidou, otra vez te buscan...  
-Ya les he dicho que es porque se ve genial... y no me visto como superman, es mi estilo propio  
-Si, sería demasiado raro ver a alguien mas de ese modo  
-Es mi identidad, ¿ves?  
-Bueno, al menos no creo que tuvieras problemas si alguna vez te pierdes  
-Ahora que lo mencionas... las pocas veces que me perdí me encontraron rápido  
-Repito, tu estilo es tan... "único"  
-Y original, no olvides o-ri-gi-nal  
-¡Endou! _-Nazu busca a Endou-_  
-Me ha ignorado otra vez _-Kidou baja la mirada-_

**Como Nazu no podía encontrar a Endou por ningun lado, decide recurrir a medidas extremas. Saca una máquina extraña que parecía un iman de algun lado y lo acomoda en medio del set, comienza a preparar la instalación en base al manual y los demas se acercan curiosos.**

-¿Qué es eso?_ -Kazemaru miraba con su ojo totalmente abierto-_  
-Es un imán bastante peculiar  
-¿Imán? _-ahora era Sakuma quien miraba con un ojo curioso el dichoso imán-_  
-Si, es un imán de balones de soccer  
-¿Realmente algo así es posible?_ -Edgar se acerca a observar con su ojo el manual-_

**¿Se han dado cuenta que hay muchos ojos que no hicieron su aparición en Inazuma?... digo, Nazu presiona unos cuantos botones, baja un par de palancas y escribe en un pequeño teclado la palabra "soccer". Finalmente, presionando un enorme botón de color rojo, el imán comienza a funcionar atrayendo hacia el mismo cientas de pelotas de soccer que nadie sabía que estaban allí.**

-¿Tantas pelotas había en el set? _-el entrenador Kudou miraba atónito la escena-_ ¿Y cómo he llegado yo aquí?  
-Te he traido para completar un grupo de cíclopes...  
-¿Espera que dices...?  
-¡Oh, ese es Endou! _-dice Nazu mientras apunta al capitán de Raimon que estaba abrazado a una de las pelotas-_ ¡¿Por qué eres tan tonto?!  
-¿Me acaba de ignorar? _-pregunta Kudou-_  
-Pasa seguido _-Kidou le da una palmada en el hombro a Kudou-_  
-¡¿Qué yo soy que?!_ -siendo atraido por el imán, Endou no escuchaba bien-_  
-¡Tonto!  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡TONTO!  
-¡¿Soccer?!  
-Aggg, mejor olvídalo -_Nazu presiona otro botón y caen todos los balones directo al piso, ah, y Endou tambien-_

**Mientras Aki llamaba a una ambulancia, Nazu comienza a buscar a Hiroto como si nada hubiera pasado, Endou estaba desmayado en el suelo y todos estaban preocupados por el.**

-¡Deja los retos un minuto! _-Natsumi se enoja-_ ¡Endou esta desmayado!  
-Oh vamos, dicen que los tontos no pueden morir...  
-De hecho... _-Midorikawa interrumpe-_ es "los tontos no cogen resfríos"  
-Bah, entonces hierba mala no muere... _-Nazu se acerca a Endou y le susurra algo al oido, causando que se levante de inmediato-_  
-¿Q-qué le has dicho?_ -los demas la miraran asombrados-_  
-Nada en especial, solo le he dicho que se prepare para el partido en diez minutos  
-¿Qué partido? _-Hiroto se acerca curioso-_  
-Oh, por fin te encuentro_ -Nazu sonríe-_ ¿dónde estabas?  
-He ido a comprar un par de cosas para los chicos, ah, y para ti he traido pudin de chocolate  
-Oh, muchas gracias _-Nazu comienza a comer-_ ñam ñam pudiiiin... Ah verdad... ñam ñam... te llegó una pregunta Hiroto... ñam ñam...  
-¿Una pregunta para mi?  
-Si... ñam ñam... ¿te gusta... ñam ñam... pudiiiin...?  
-Bueno, no es mi postre favorito, pero no viene mal de vez en cuando...  
-Ñam ñam... lo siento... ñam ñam... no era eso... ñam ñam ÑAAM... ¿Te gusta... ñam ñam... Mido? ñam ñam  
-Mido... Pues la verdad somos grandes amigos, y se ve bastante mono cuando come helado... y tambien se ve mono cuando duerme... y esa carita que hace cuando no sabe que ponerse en la mañana, ademas que incluso en la ducha cuando pasa el jabón de un modo tan...  
-Ñam ñam... ¿dijiste algo?... ñam ñam  
-Dije que somos amigos cercanos...  
-Ñam ñam... ya veo... ñam ñam  
-Muy cercanos _-Hiroto sonríe de un modo raro-_  
-Ñam ñam... genial... ñam ñam  
-Ire a ver a Mido  
-Ñam ñam... ok...

**Mientras tanto, en el mismo set Kidou estaba analizando como mejorar el letrero de Nazu, le dibuja uno que otro pinguino hacia los costados e incluso le coloca el logo del Raimon y un dibujo de los "necesitados". Sakuma lo acompaña dibujando pinguinos y Genda dibuja pequeños leoncitos al lado de los pinguinos de Sakuma.**

-¿Y por qué no dibujas leones al lado de mis pinguinos? _-Kidou pregunta curioso-_  
-Los de Sakuma son mas tiernos...  
-Gracias... -dice Kidou con sarcasmo-  
-Por cierto, ¿y Nazu?  
-Estaba comiendo su pudin... _-el lider del grupo de cíclopes... digo, Kazemaru tambien aparece para dibujar pequeños atletitas corriendo en el letrero-_ Ya debería haber terminado, creo que estará aquí en tres... dos... uno...  
-¡Hola! ¡Kazemaru, te ha llegado un reto!  
-Sus predicciones son precisas, _-Kidou miraba asombrado-_ demasiado en verdad...  
-¿Qué? _-Nazu tenía un par de signos de interrogación en su cabeza-_  
-Nada, ¿cuál era el reto de Kazemaru?  
-Tiene que ponerse estos _-le muestra a todos unos patines de hielo-_ y darle cuatro vueltas patinando a la pista de atletismo  
-¿Eh? pero esos patines son dificiles de usar para caminar, y mas aun en la pista de atletismo...  
-¿Quieres que sean mas vueltas?  
-Dame los patines _-Kazemaru se lleva los patines y lo acompañan algunos de los necesitados para asegurarse que cumpla su reto-_  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos con el siguiente review! este es de Kani14 y dice:

**"Ohayiou Nazu-chan me gusta mucho tu fic. ¡Es muy divertido!**  
**Ne tengo preguntas para los chicos**  
**1. Kazemaru-kun, ¿por qué nunca muestras uno de tus ojos? te ves muy bienasí, pero es que me da curiosidad**  
**2. Genda-san, ¿qué sientes por Sakuma? ¿y por Haruna?**  
**3. Fuyuka-chan, ¿sientes algo por Tobitaka?"**

-Oh, una pregunta para el lider del club de cíclopes... Como no está la respondere por el, es porque si no tapara su ojo no sería un miembro digno del club de cíclopes, siendo el lider, debe ser el ejemplo a seguir  
-Nazu...  
-¿Si, Kidou?  
-No creo que sea por eso que Kazemaru...  
-¡Genda! ¡¿Qué sientes por Sakuma...?!  
-Ya para de ignorarme -Kidou mira un poco molesto-  
-¡¿... y por Haruna?! -Nazu lo ignora y continúa hablando-  
-... _-Kidou se queda callado unos segundos-_ ¡¿Qué sientes por Haruna maldito Genda?!  
-Ya no me griten que estoy aqui cerca_ -Genda estaba a apenas unos metros del lugar-_ No siento nada por tu hermana, Kidou...  
-Mas te vale -_Kidou lo mira amenazadoramente-_  
-Y en cuanto a Sakuma, pues me gusta... _-Genda hace un corto silencio-_  
-¿Ehh? _-Nazu lo mira sorprendida-_  
-... como dibuja sus pinguinos... _-dice, terminando la oración-_  
-Ah... eso...

**Los tres se quedan en un incómodo silencio por un rato, Genda decide irse del lugar para seguir dibujando junto a Sakuma dejando a Kidou y a Nazu en el escenario, la última dice.**

-¿Has visto a Fuyuka en algun lado?  
-No la verdad...  
-Pero si estoy aqui _-Fuyuka aparece de un modo aun mas misterioso que los objetos misteriosos (?)-_  
-Eso fue... _-Kidou tiembla un poco-_  
-Tétrico... _-Nazu se esconde detras de el-_  
-¿Qué fue tétrico? ¿lo de Genda?  
-¿Cuánto llevabas aquí?_ -Nazu comienza a temblar-_  
-Desde que comenzó el programa...  
-Yo... emh... Tobitaka...  
-Si, escuché cuando leiste, pero la verdad no siento algo en particular por Tobitaka, yo quiero y respeto mucho a todos los miembros del Inazuma Japan  
-Ya veo... esto... creo que han sido todas las preguntas de Kani14... pasemos al siguiente review...  
-Si las han sido _-Fuyuka sonríe amablemente-_ Ahora siguen las de Maite Princess the Ripper  
-¿Estabas aquí... cuando revisé los reviews?  
-Si  
-Esto... yo... _-Nazu estaba por desmayarse del miedo-_ vamos con las preguntas...

**"Wiii *-* Fudou me perdono :3**  
**Y bueno :3 Ya tengo el helado de Midoo y se lo mandare por correo xD y aqui mis preguntas ;)**  
**1. Kaze, ¿Porque tienes ese look tan emo? (No es que seas emo, la verdad es que asi te ves lindo, pero tengo curiosidad)**  
**2. Ichinose, ¿Prefieres jugar en el Raimon o en el Unicorn?**  
**3. Raimon excepto Endou, ¿No os estresa la obsesion del capitan? (Fudou tu no contestes salvo que quieras) :3"**

-Veo que... uff... me llaman... uff...  
-Kazemaru, te ves fatal...  
-Ha sido... uff... dificil... uff...  
-¿Viniste para responder tu pregunta?  
-S-si... uff... No es peinado de emo... uff... es que debajo de mi otro ojo... uff... tengo... uff...

**Todos comienzan a acercarse curiosos por lo que iba a decir, pero justo cuando estaba por responder una duda existencial que todos tenían, aparece Aphrodite interrumpiendo.**

-No, eso no es algo que los mortales como ustedes puedan saber...  
-P-pero...  
-¡Los mortales no lo pueden saber! ¡vamonos, Kazemaru!  
-Uff... espera... uff...

**Kazemaru siguió medio cojeando a Aphrodite, este lo llevo a descansar en un banco y lo mantuvo vigilado para que no revelara "información innecesaria"...**

-Ichinose... _-Nazu intenta continuar sin prestar mucha atención_- ¿prefieres jugar en el Raimon o el Unicorn?  
-Yo... Amo el soccer, no tanto como Endou, pero me gusta mucho, y el equipo me parece irrelevante mientras sean amigos que jueguen unidos...  
-Algunos de ustedes son demasiado bobos... _-Nazu suspira profundamente-_ finalmente... esta va para el Raimon en general ¿No os estresa la obsesion del capitan?

**La mayoria de los presentes tienen un ligero tic en el ojo mientras contestan cosas como "c-claro que no" "no es tan... grave...creo" y respuestas dudosas de ese tipo. Incluso los ojos de los cíclopes parecían algo irritados ante la pregunta.**

-Los entiendo _-Nazu rie nerviosamente-_ es Endou...  
-¡Nazu-sama! -_El ayudante aparece de repente_- ¡ya es hora de acabar!  
-¡Aun nos falta un review!  
-¡Pero como no acabemos se cortará la luz!  
-¡Wawawa! ¡El siguiente review es de Jun de Rush y dice.

**"Hola! n.n**  
**Que lindo Fubu-chan! ñ.ñ (creo que tengo un nuevo personaje favorito ñ.ñ ... ok no... seguirá siendo Goenji O.O omite eso...)**  
**Solo tengo dos preguntas la primera para Ichinoce... y es:**  
**¿Sientes algo por Aki? Y no refiero a que sea solo tu amiga...**  
**2. Para Kazemaru: ¿Que acondicionador usas? xD**  
**See you!"**

-Bueno, no son preguntas largas, Ichinose, responde...  
-Yo... bueno -_se sonroja un poco_-... la verdad que yo... creo que quizás, es decir, solo quizás  
-Tiempo _-Nazu mira su reloj nerviosamente-_ tenemos poco tiempo  
-Ya, ya, pero es que...  
-¡Solo di que te gusta de una vez!  
-... _-Ichinose queda totalmente rojo-_  
-... _-Aki tambien queda del mismo color-_ Ichino-se... ¿es cierto?  
-Y...yo  
-¡Vamos vamos! ¡no hay tiempo para su escenita romántica! ¿qué acondicionador usa Kazemaru? no pienso despertarlo de su descanso porque eso tomaría tiempo, asi que ¿alguien lo sabe?  
-Usa el mismo que yo _-Aphrodi levanta la mano-_  
-¿Cuál es?

**Aphrodite coge su cabello con delicadeza y mueve la cabeza en un movimiento que parecía sacado de una propaganda de...**

-Loreal...  
-Eso fue... hermoso... _-Nazu queda asombrada por el sedoso cabello de Aphrodi...-_  
-Nazu-sama... _-el ayudante se acerca preocupado-_ las luces...  
-Ah... verdad... ¡Bueno eso ha sido todo! ¡espero les haya gustado y esperaré sus próximas preguntas y retos! ¡hoy no hay canción pero la compensaré en otra! ¡bye bye!

* * *

Disculpen mucho la tardanza, mi pc falló y pedí ayuda a alguien para arreglarla -/- pero ya esta bien, así que actualizaré fics masivamente y luego subire un oneshot n.n espero les haya gustado. Mata ne!


End file.
